


ben solo is dead

by ricehat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, all lowercase, or Who, you know what it's gonna be boys!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricehat/pseuds/ricehat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short thing i wrote at 4am and added a lot of words to at 1am the next day. han is there. ben is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ben solo is dead

“ben”, han says, tears in his eyes. pleading to his son to answer him.

“ben solo is dead”, kylo ren replies, his face turned to stone.

“ben, please, i know it’s still you”, han says. he reaches his arms and grips kylo’s shoulders.

he doesn’t shake han’s hands off.

“the old me doesn’t exist anymore, _han solo_ ” kylo grits out, but his mask of stone is cracking.

“your mother misses you”, han tries, going for the low blow.

“ _mother_ can miss me all she wants. i don’t need her anymore”, kylo says, “i never did.”

“i miss you”, han cries, “we need you, we need our son back.”

“i am _not_ your son”, kylo says.

“you will always be my son until the day i die”, han says and he smiles.

kylo looks at his father with wide eyes before slowly pulling him into a hug. his face turns sinister.

“i promise, ben. i'll do anything you need. you're my son and i love you”, han whispers, and he's crying.

kylo swallows.

“well actually, father..  there is something i must do”, kylo starts, “something i must do to become stronger, but it’s so hard. i don’t know if i can. i don't know what'll happen to me if i don't do it”, he finishes, and his voice is shaking. he sounds genuine.

“you name it buddy, i’ll do anything to help you. anything at all”, han replies, trying to sound cheerful. as cheerful as he can.

kylo lets out a choked noise. for a while he doesn’t reply. he leans back to look han in the eyes.

“thank you”, kylo's voice cracks and a red light flashes.

the glow of a lightsaber illuminates their faces, as han’s arms fall to his side. he looks at his son one more time and opens his mouth but no words come out. his legs give out, his dead body falling off the bridge.

kylo can hear chewbacca scream.

kylo can hear himself scream.

“now i’m not your son anymore”, he says as he falls to his knees.


End file.
